D'espoir et de sang
by Oceanna
Summary: La première fois que tu rencontres monsieur Mustang, il te tourne le dos. La première fois que tu découvre l'ampleur de sa générosité, il te tourne le dos. Lorsque tu le retrouves dans ton viseur à Ishbal, il te tourne aussi le dos. Ou : Roy et Riza à travers les années.


**A/N :** _Pour **Isadora** , en espérant que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose qui convienne à tes préférences. Joyeux Noël !  
_

 _Cet OS n'aurait pas pu exister sans **Ahélya** qui m'a non seulement accueilli dans ce qui a pris le visage d'une retraite d'écriture et qui a subit mes « attends, j'ai un dos qui ne va pas » et d'autres dialogues surréalistes avec beaucoup d'humour. **Cat** a toute ma gratitude pour l'avoir relu en dernière minute et éliminé les fautes d'attention qui avaient échappé à ma vigilance._

 _Tant que nous y sommes : j'ai utilisé les grades de l'armée française pour les alchimistes (Roy est donc colonel, puis général de brigade puis général de division). Je ne prétends à aucune expertise à ce niveau-là et il doit y avoir des choses ridicules pour qui en est._

 _Il est possible que cet OS gagne un miroir, toujours sur Riza, qui s'appellera_ Nos cœurs transparents _._

* * *

 **D'espoir et de sang**

.

 _Quand cette pluie de sang aura séché sur la terre, toi et moi serons mêlés depuis longtemps à la poussière_

 _Les Justes_ , Albert Camus

.

Il y a quelque chose de presque paisible en cette soirée d'été. L'air est tiède et résonne du bruit des conversations que tu laisses t'entourer en vagues, contente de profiter du moment. Comme souvent, tes yeux s'attardent sur Roy, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rebecca ne te ramène au présent :

« Tu sais, depuis le temps, tu peux regarder plus bas que son dos. »

Elle a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en s'installant à côté de toi. Tu gardes un visage parfaitement indifférent.

« Tu sais, répliques-tu, depuis le temps, tu pourrais laisser de côté ta belle équation entre la virilité de ton homme idéal et la taille de son compte en banque. »

Rebecca éclate de rire et tu bois une gorgée de bière, satisfaite d'avoir marqué un point.

« Cela dit, continue ton amie, cela m'amène à une autre question : c'est son dos ou tous les dos ?

-Tu es jalouse ?, rétorques-tu.

-Ma chérie, mes arguments ont toujours été plus bas… ou de l'autre côté.

-C'est vrai, confirmes-tu avec un sérieux que tu es loin de ressentir.

-Donc c'est tous les dos ?, reprend immédiatement Rebecca au lieu de se laisser distraire. »

.

Tu te réveilles au son de quelqu'un qui ouvre les placards de ta cuisine. Tu mets un peu de temps à te réorienter : tu penses d'abord que c'est ta mère qui commence sa journée, avant de réaliser que c'est impossible parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Ton père ? Tu es incapable de l'imaginer s'activer ainsi : la seule raison pour qu'il aille dans la cuisine, ce serait pour ramener avec lui du pain et du fromage dans son étude. Des voleurs ? Tu en doute, mais l'inquiétude te pousse à te lever et tu tâtonnes à l'intérieur de ta valise pour te saisir de ton châle avant de te diriger en silence vers l'origine du son.

Dans la cuisine, tu découvres un parfait inconnu qui te tourne le dos et qui est en train de faire du thé. Tu le regardes s'activer sans comprendre la scène, quand tu te rappelle soudain que ton père a pris un apprenti, arrivé après ton départ pour l'internat. Il se penche au-dessus du samovar, et tu penses incongrûment qu'il a l'air parfaitement normal.

« Bonjour, lances-tu. »

Tu retiens un sourire en voyant qu'il sursaute en entendant ta voix : il ne t'avait pas du tout entendue. Il se retourne, te dévisage et tu penses que tu aurais possiblement pu t'habiller – puis tu penses à ton père et décides que cela n'a aucune importance. Tu t'avances et tends résolument ta main :

« Vous devez être l'élève de mon père. »

Il te dévisage encore en la prenant. Tu réalises que ton père n'a pas dû parler de toi. Tu sais pas pourquoi cela te surprend.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye, répond-il sans se laisser démonter. Je suis Roy Mustang. »

Vous vous souriez, dans cette sorte de gêne qu'i la présentation de deux inconnus. Il a l'air un peu plus vieux que toi, mais – et cela t'étonne encore – parfaitement banal pour son âge. Il n'a ni la figure émaciée, ni le dos déjà courbé, ni les yeux injectés de sang à force de les abîmer sur des livres. Le contraire de ton père.

« Monsieur Hawkeye m'a dit d'utiliser la cuisine à ma convenance, se justifie-t-il soudain. Je ne savais pas… Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Tu es prise encore de court par sa remarque – ou plutôt par son attention. Tu as toujours cru que l'alchimie emmenait ceux qui l'étudiaient sur un autre plan de l'existence où les problème du quotidien étaient insignifiants.

« Est-ce que je dois vous compter pour les repas ?, demandes-tu après un autre silence embarrassé. Je comptais aller au marché un peu plus tard. »

Tu le vois encore hésiter, et tu te rends compte que tu n'as aucune idée de comment ton père se nourrit en ton absence. Tu étais déjà en train de reprendre machinalement les habitudes qui étaient les vôtres avant ton départ et tu vois bien que monsieur Mustang les trouve un peu étrange même s'il semble trop poli pour en faire la remarque. Comment expliquer que ton père ne vous rejoignait autour de ta table que sporadiquement quand ta mère était là, et plus du tout après sa mort ? Comment dire les assiettes que tu lui portais, oubliées sans avoir été entamées, les moments où les tiennes refroidissaient parce que ton père te prenait brusquement à témoin pour expliquer une théorie à laquelle tu ne comprenais pas grand-chose, mais où tu tentais quand même de répondre parce que c'était les rares moments où tu savais que tu existais encore à ses yeux ?

« J'ai apporté le mien, répond monsieur Mustang, et je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-Ce n'est qu'une part de plus, réponds-tu facilement. »

C'est un mensonge : tu n'as aucune idée de l'argent qu'a économisé ton père, ni ce qu'il gagne grâce à l'apprentissage. Mais tu ne t'imagines pas non plus apporter une assiette à ton père en l'ignorant, cela te semble terriblement impoli.

« Ce serait très gentil, finit-il par répondre, mais il vaut mieux vérifier avec le maître ? Je ne sais pas… »

Tu hoches la tête. Tu sais très bien que ton père va hausser les épaules, et cela te va très bien. Quand il quitte la cuisine en te laissant une tasse de thé chaud, tu te demandes si avec lui, la maison sera plus vivante lorsque tu y reviendras, avant d'écarter cette pensée. Il n'est pas là pour ça.

.

Dans une sorte d'hébétude brouillardeuse, tu contemples le dos de monsieur Mustang qui est en train de parler avec le notaire. Vous avez été convoqué tous les deux pour l'ouverture du testament qui confirme ce que ton père t'avait dit lorsqu'il t'avait demandé de veiller sur ses recherches : tu gardes tout – comprendre pas grand-chose – sauf quelques livres d'alchimie dont monsieur Mustang aurait besoin.

Cela n'a duré que quelques minutes, et puis le notaire a commencé à parler d'argent, d'engagements divers, et tu as soudain compris que tu n'aurais pas dû insister pour que ton père ait un enterrement décent, qu'il va te falloir vendre la maison très vite, sans être certaine d'avoir assez pour louer ensuite quelque chose de décent. Monsieur Mustang a du le comprendre, parce qu'il a brusquement pris le contrôle de la conversation et qu'il est déjà en train d'écrire une demande de retrait avec ses coordonnés.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Tu sursautes en sentant sa main sur ton épaule. Elle est chaude. Tu te demandes vaguement depuis quand tu n'as pas touché un autre être humain. Monsieur Mustang te regarde avec cette espèce de compassion qu'il a depuis que tu as ouvert la porte de l'étude sur le cadavre de ton père.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne serons pas trop de deux, propose-t-il. »

Tu as la vague impression que tu devrais insister que tu peux t'en charger sans aide, au moins par fierté, mais tu ne peux que ressentir un soulagement sans borne à l'idée de ne pas affronter seule les autres rendez-vous, les autres frais, et l'immense inconnu de la vie qui t'attend. Tu trouves dans un recoin de ton âme l'énergie d'avoir un mince sourire :

« Ce serait très gentil à vous, monsieur Mustang. »

.

Les jours s'alignent les uns après les autres, passent et se confondent dans une sorte de gris informe à l'image de ton esprit. Tu as une routine dont tu ne dévies pas : te réveiller, découvrir là où on a besoin de toi, trouver le point qui t'offre discrétion et visibilité, saisir des rations et des munitions, y monter, tuer tous les civils qui présentent un risque pour les soldats, redescendre avec la fin des combats. En haut, tu existes presque détachée de la réalité, loin de ton corps. Le temps s'écoule par sursauts indistincts. En haut, tu n'es que dans le présent : chercher une cible, viser, expirer, tirer et voir des corps tomber dans une sorte de surprise : est-ce bien toi qui les a tués ? Parfois, tu as l'impression de passer du soleil de midi à la nuit, comme si tu avais dormi, et lorsque tu redescends, tu reçois des remerciements de soldats que tu ne te souviens pas avoir aidé.

Tu supposes que c'est le travail – le prix de ton engagement. Tu t'es perdue dans ton rôle : tu es devenue une machine aussi automatisée que ton arme. Que reste-t-il de toi ? Le soir, quand tu prends soin de ton fusil, tu te vois quitter le camp, marcher, trouver une ville, te teindre les cheveux et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et le matin, tu installes de nouveau ton fusil.

Ce jour-là, tu t'es installée en haut d'un immeuble en ruine sous un soleil de plomb pour soutenir l'offensive sur un quartier du centre qui est censé concentrer une partie des forces armées de la résistance. Personne n'est capable d'expliquer comment l'état-major définit cette soi-disant résistance, mais les ordres sont les ordres et tu tues les civils de manière méthodique. Soudain, tu clignes des yeux en ayant l'impression familière d'avoir perdu une partie de ta journée. Le ciel est gris, et le dos de Monsieur Mustang est au milieu de ton viseur. Le tir est parfait. Tu sursautes et ton arme se dérègle. Tu inspires plusieurs fois pour calmer ton malaise. Tu es incapable de te souvenir de ce que tu as fait – de ce que tu voulais faire. Tirer ? Protéger ?

Tu te vois redescendre devant un supérieur qui t'annonce que tu as tué tes camarades.

Tu te vois redescendre devant un supérieur qui te demande si tu t'es endormie pour laisser tant de morts s'accumuler.

Tu te vois redescendre et découvrir le corps de monsieur Mustang au milieu des autres morts qui seront renvoyés à leurs familles. Que serait ce cadavre pour toi ? Un tragédie ? Une libération ? Un moyen de commencer de nouveau à ressentir, ou est-ce que tu accueillerais ce corps sans avec le même détachement que tous les autres ?

Lorsque tu réajustes ton fusil, monsieur Mustang a disparu de ton viseur.

.

Une fois que votre escouade – il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour ce que vous êtes – s'est formée autour du lieutenant-colonel et a appris à fonctionner ensemble, vous avez des habitudes de groupe presque instinctives. Lorsque vous vous déplacez tous ensembles, vous vous placez en étoile et le lieutenant-colonel en est la pointe. Tu es à sa droite, là où son champ de vision peut être bloqué par son alchimie. Tu as cessé de te demander qui pourrait vous attaquer ici, pour te concentrer sur ta première mission : être prête à bloquer le coup de couteau qui visera le dos. Tu vis avec l'impression qu'un malheur va arriver. On t'a dit que c'était la conséquence d'Ishbal et tu as pensé que c'était une juste rétribution pour vos actions. Tu sais que ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre ne cessera de te poursuivre. C'est tant mieux. Tu mérites d'être hantée par tout ces morts, puisque nulle justice ne condamnera vos crimes.

La seule action qu'il te reste – qu'il vous reste à tous – est de vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Vous devez survivre assez longtemps pour que les rêves d'héroïsme et de protection qui vous ont conduit là-bas puissent se réaliser pour les générations suivantes.

Au fond de toi, tu penses que tu n'y survivras pas : les circonstances sont contre vous. Le monde ne laissera pas l'impensable se réaliser sans tenter de vous tuer… Le lieutenant-colonel lui-même n'aura peut-être pas la force de rester fidèle à ses idéaux et à ses rêves. Si l'un ou l'autre devait se passer, tu sais que tu tomberas avec lui. Il est la seule expiation qui s'offre à toi, lui qui s'obstine à te regarder comme si tu étais encore humaine.

.

Le temps est sec depuis des semaines. De vieux réflexes te font dire que c'est un temps parfait pour le mois de septembre, que les paysans seront capable de rentrer les foins sans qu'ils ne soient gâchés, mais tu es incapable de trouver le moindre enthousiasme à cette idée. À cause de cette chaleur sèche, la peau de tes cicatrices ne cesse de te démanger depuis plusieurs jours et le tissu de ton uniforme est en train d'irriter toute la surface de ton dos. Pire, la pharmacie qui te fournit la crème pour tes cicatrices est fermée pour la semaine et tu as oublié de t'y rendre pour en racheter, ce qui veut dire que tu vas passer encore quatre jours à supporter cela.

Tu es incapable de te concentrer, dérangée par les bruits qui t'entourent et l'état de ton dos. Les autres s'en sont rendu compte : tu les évites autant qu'ils t'évitent pour éviter les confrontations. Plus tard, tu leur en seras reconnaissante, mais pour le moment, l'envie d'extérioriser toute l'irritation qui s'accumule devient de plus en plus pressante.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, rentrez chez vous. »

Tu tournes la tête vers le lieutenant-colonel et qui s'est rapproché de toi.

« Mais…

-Vous avez déjà paré à toutes les urgences. Vous pouvez rentrer et nous laisser nous occuper du reste. »

Sa voix ne souffre aucune discussion, et l'idée de déverser ta frustration sur des cibles de papier au stand de tir est plus que tentante. Tu hésites encore, mais le colonel a soudain un grand sourire qui le fait paraître dix ans plus jeune.

« Après tout, il faut bien laisser les souris danser quand le chat n'est pas là, non ? »

C'est tellement énorme que cela coupe court à ta colère. Tu t'entends répliquer :

« Dois-je comprendre que j'ai le droit de demander à ce qu'un alchimiste vous transmute des oreilles de rat ? »

Les protestations du lieutenant-

Ce n'est que lorsque tu poses ton sac chez toi que tu découvres parmi tes affaire un autre pot de crème – et tu sais très bien quel est le seul imbécile à être capable de faire un tel geste.

.

Chercher le dos du colonel et en tracer les lignes t'est devenu un réflexe, un mouvement presque aussi naturel que de respirer. Parfois, tu le vois avec ton regard de tireuse et tu fais la liste de toutes les manières dont on pourrait l'attaquer et toutes les façons dont tu pourras le protéger. Parfois, c'est la première manière dont tu te rappelles que tu n'es plus à Ishbal.

Vous avez tous vos rituels pour les jours où une porte claque trop fort, où l'odeur du métal est trop capiteuse, où le ciel a la même couleur que celui d'Ishbal. Breda annonce bruyamment qu'il a faim et quitte rapidement la pièce. Havoc se réfugie au gymnase. Falman murmure pour lui-même une suite de faits et de dates qui lui appartiennent et qui lui rappellent que le temps a passé. Fuery ouvre une vieille radio qu'il démonte, nettoie et remonte. Le colonel enlève ses gants et fait le tour de la pièce sous couvert d'éviter le travail en touchant chaque bureau, chaque objet.

Vous avez vos bizarreries et personne ne les commente, parce que vous avez tous conscience des souvenirs qui vous échappent et vous emportent.

Toi, tu regardes d'abord le dos du colonel. Le voir si proche, sans l'aide de ton viseur, est la preuve que tu n'es plus embusquée et que le temps a passé, malgré ce que te crient ton corps et ton cerveau. C'est un geste régulier : sa nuque, d'abord, puis la ligne de ses épaules, ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale.

Depuis, c'est devenu une habitude qui dépasse le rituel. Tu notes qu'il a repris du poids et qu'il va bientôt falloir lui rappeler de faire rajuster sa veste, et possiblement son pantalon. Et soudain, tu réalises que ton regard a continué de descendre jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et s'est arrêté là et – oh. Ce n'est pas le moment, mais il y a cette sorte d'étincelle, ou peut-être un barrage en toi qui vient de se rompre et tu ressens…

Tu te détournes presque brutalement, et tu sens que ton mouvement a attiré l'attention. Tu saisis des dossiers et tu retournes à ton bureau sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas le moment, penses-tu. C'est un retour à la normale, mais c'est aussi une déchirure. Il y a quelque chose de très grotesque à imaginer que tes mains pleines de sang puissent caresser sans blesser, que ton corps puisse être de nouveau capable de s'oublier dans le plaisir.

.

C'est le mouvement de ses doigts qui attire ton attention. Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos comme il se doit devant un supérieur, mais plus le général parle, plus ses doigts se crispent, et tu vois le moment où il commence à les frotter contre ses pouces. Il n'a pas ses gants et il ne produit aucune étincelle, c'est un geste inconscient qui est le seul à traduire qu'il est en colère.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas la faute du général. Depuis Ishbal, vous avez tous ces moments où une rage immense, injuste et informulée vous envahit sans que vous n'y pouviez rien. Tu gères la tienne en t'épuisant de longues heures à tirer sur des cibles de papier, et tu songes un instant à lui proposer de s'entraîner, mais trop de choses peuvent mal tourner. Le général parle toujours, et le mouvement de ses doigts est de plus en plus prononcé et tu redoutes le moment où ses doigts vont claquer et…

« Mon colonel, lances-tu lors d'un silence dans la conversation, vous avez un rendez-vous. »

C'est un mensonge, mais il est efficace. Général Grumman te regarde en souriant et remarque :

« Ah, colonel, quelle chance d'avoir une aide aussi efficace ! »

L'effort qu'il fait pour sourire en réponse est presque palpable. Le général ne tente pas vous retenir plus longtemps, et vous vous retrouvez dans le couloir. Vous marchez vite, mais tu prends délibérément tous les détours possibles et imaginables pour retourner à vos bureaux.

« C'était à point nommé, lieutenant.

-Nécessité fait loi, mon colonel.

-Et allez-vous me renvoyer chez moi comme un mauvais élève ?, continue-t-il avec encore de la tension dans sa voix. »

Tu n'y réagis pas et tu gardes ta voix parfaitement factuelle.

« En avez-vous besoin ? »

Le colonel laisse passer un instant.

« Non, répond-il finalement.

-Alors vous avez une pile de rapports sur votre bureau qui n'attendent que votre signature, mon colonel.

-Que ne donnerais-je pour un aide de camp moins sérieux, soupire-t-il en affectant un humour que tu sais forcé. N'avez-vous aucune pitié ? »

.

Tu as ton plateau dans les mains et tes yeux survolent le mess à la recherche d'une place. Tu finis par repérer le colonel, parti manger un peu avant toi qui te tourne le dos et qui semble plongé dans une discussion animée avec d'autres officiers. Tu te diriges vers lui en te demandant de quoi ils peuvent bien parler quand la voix de son supérieur flotte jusqu'à tes oreilles :

« … Et Riza est l'une des personnes les plus bienveillantes que je connaisse. »

Tu t'immobilises. Tu es encore assez loin pour que personne ne t'ait remarqué dans l'agitation de la pause de midi, et c'est un soulagement. La voix du colonel vibrait d'une certitude absolue. Tu sais, bien sûr, qu'il a confiance en toi, comme tu sais que ses plaintes ne sont qu'un masque qu'il se donne pour qu'on le sous-estime. Mais de là à… Tu es un cœur d'acier, et la vie des autres coule sur toi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. La guerre met à nue l'acier qui est au fond de chaque être, et tu n'en es jamais vraiment revenue. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas cruelle – ou tu ne l'es que lorsque la situation l'oblige et que tu es soldate avant d'être femme – et tu tentes de voir les gens qui t'entourent avec le plus de générosité possible, mais c'est un état de fait. Tu n'es personne pour juger des choix des autres, parce que tu as l'âme salie par l'impardonnable et que tu as choisi de continuer à vivre coûte que coûte. Pire, tu as l'égoïsme d'assumer tes erreurs et de persister pour un rêve désespéré afin de ne pas remettre entièrement en question ton existence.

Mais la voix du colonel était parfaitement convaincue et tu le connais assez pour entendre quand il ment. Il parlait de toi comme si tu étais plus humaine que ce que tu ressens au quotidien. Tes mains se sont crispées autour de ton plateau et il y a une émotion sans nom qui s'agite au fond de toi. Le colonel te tourne le dos et la conversation a déjà changé de sujet. Il ne sait pas que tu l'as entendu, et il ne comprendrait pas… Tes yeux paniqués trouvent une autre place dans le mess et tu t'y diriges résolument, en espérant qu'il ne t'ait pas vue, qu'il suppose que tu ne l'as pas trouvé pour manger. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?

Tes mains tremblent toujours sporadiquement quand tu prends tes couverts.

.

Pendant un moment, tu ne te rends compte de rien et tu attends seulement que le colonel te rende les papiers que tu lui as donné à signer en l'observant par-dessus son épaule.

C'est sa respiration qui le trahit, la manière dont ses épaules se lèvent et se baissent de manière saccadée et forcée à la fois. Il porte ses gants. Tu n'hésites pas :

« Breda, Falman, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous entraîner ? »

Les deux hommes, seuls présents dans le bureau, te regardent, et tu vois le moment où ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas demander pourquoi. Falman ferme la porte derrière vous, et tu es certaine qu'ils sont tous les deux juste à l'extérieur pour garder l'entrée. Tu prends un instant pour te concentrer : il y a toujours une chance que les choses ne se passent pas bien et tu dois être prête à réagir très vite. Le colonel porte ses gants.

« Roy Mustang. Nous somme le vingt-et-un et vous êtes au quartier général de l'Est, sous la direction du général Grumman, déclares-tu calmement. Vous êtes dans votre bureau. L'ordre 3066 n'est plus applicable. Vous êtes en sécurité. Tout le monde est en sécurité. »

Le colonel ne réagit pas. C'est normal. Tu recommences ta tirade, encore et encore, et tu regrettes qu'il n'y ait pas de bouteille d'eau accessible parce que ta gorge est déjà sèche. Lentement, très lentement, tu vois ses doigts se décrisper, et soudain, il enlève ses gants d'un geste brusque. Ils disparaissent dans ses poches. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas et tu attends un autre signe. Enfin, le colonel soupire et laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Tu te permets de poser une main sur son épaule, et tu sens qu'il se force à respirer profondément. Les minutes s'écoulent, lentes et pâteuses. Vous avez tous appris que l'impatience ne sert à rien quand les souvenirs reviennent aussi brutalement.

« Vous pouvez rappeler les autres, lieutenant, finit-il par ordonner d'une voix dure. La journée n'est pas finie. »

Tu hoches la tête. Il y a une part de toi qui aimerait prendre plus de temps, et lui offrir plus de réconfort, mais ce serait égoïste. Il te demande d'ignorer ce qu'il vient de se passer, comme vous le faites entres vous, et de reprendre vos postes. Tu comprends : vous devez être efficace pour qu'il continue sa carrière et réalise ses rêves, et cette indifférence forcée en est un prix.

.

La lettre qui t'assigne à la protection du Fürher est presque brûlante dans ta poche malgré l'attention que tu portes à ta conduite dans les rues de Central. Une fois que vous avez déposé Armstrong, vous ne parlez pas durant tout le reste du voyage. Le colonel t'a offert de partir et tu as refusé. Tout est dit. Tu ne lui demandes donc pas de ne pas dévier de sa route, il ne te dit pas d'être prudente : ces évidences sont audibles dans le silence que vous partagez.

S'il a besoin de ton aide, il reviendra vers toi si tu as des informations à lui donner, tu viendras à lui. Vous avez déjà préparé des procédures pour contrer une telle situation depuis longtemps. La situation a beau être plus complexe que dans vos pires scénarios, avec des homonculi pour adversaires et l'état-major entièrement corrompu, cela ne change rien.

Les forces ne sont pas en votre faveur, cependant, et cela n'augure rien de bon.

Quand le colonel sort de la voiture, tu t'accordes une seconde avant de repartir. Tu le regardes : la manière dont il s'oblige à se tenir droit, la tension lisible dans ses épaules, les bandages que tu sais replacer sous ses vêtements et que sa veste dissimule. Tu as beau connaître les contours familiers de ce dos, tu te laisses le luxe d'essayer d'en mémoriser les lignes.

Tu ne sais pas quand tu pourras le revoir, ni dans quelles circonstances. Il y a une réalité à votre séparation que tu ne sais pas encore comment aborder, mais tu n'as pas le choix : il faut survivre ou échouer.

La porte de l'immeuble se referme, et tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'attarder.

.

Tu retiens ton souffle quand tu rentres dans la tente où le colonel est installé. Tu sais que vous avez tous reçu le même message que vous demande de le suivre de nouveau, mais tu es la première à arriver.

Mustang te tourne le dos. Tu hésites à t'approcher, à attirer son attention. Tu te rends compte que tu as peur qu'il se retourne avec la pellicule blanche sur les iris que tu lui connaissais encore la veille, mais tu ne sais pas à quoi d'autre t'attendre.

« Mon colonel ? »

Il ne répond pas, mais tu es sûre qu'il t'a entendu. Tu es toujours à l'entrée de la tente et tu te forces pour continuer à avancer.

« On m'a proposé un marché, dit-il soudain. »

Le poids de ton pistolet se fait plus présent sur ta hanche.

« Une pierre philosophale contre la révision du traité de paix d'Ishbal. »

Il y a comme un grand silence dans ton esprit, et puis tu franchis les derniers pas qui vous séparent aussi rapidement possible pour lui faire face, le cœur battant. Il lève la tête, te regarde, et ton cœur bat à toute vitesse dans ta poitrine.

Il voit de nouveau. L'armée ne pourra pas l'obliger à prendre sa retraite, te laissant seule pour porter son rêve en attendant un éventuel retour. Tu avales ta salive plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir trouver tes mots et il attends en silence, le visage le plus neutre possible.

« C'était une opportunité à saisir. »

Il laisse passer un silence.

« Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas égoïste, avoue-t-il d'une voix très basse. »

Tu comprends, comme souvent, ce qu'il n'ose dire : si ce n'était pas un moyen trop facile d'oublier le poids des morts. Tu hésites et tu finis par poser lentement une main sur son avant-bras.

« Je crois au contraire que c'est une action qui nécessite quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il s'y est passé. »

Ta voix est moins égale que tu ne le supposais. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sens Mustang se détendre sous tes doigts. Vous laissez plusieurs minutes de silence passer, pendant lesquelles tu es en train de réaliser ce que cela veut dire. À plusieurs reprises, tu as envie de parler, mais les mots se perdent au milieu de ta gorge serrée.

« Vous ne facilitez pas ma mission, mon colonel, finis-tu par lancer avec une légèreté de façade. »

Mustang sourit.

« Allons, lieutenant, admettez que cette assignation est meilleure que la précédente.

-Je ne sais pas. Au moins, King Bradley était un bourreau de travail. »

Il grimace, mais tu sais bien que ta voix était beaucoup plus affectueuse que d'habitude.

.

« … s'est fait recalé, alors qu'ils ont fait passer trois Ishbals dans la promotion ! Tu imagines ?

-Ces réformes, c'est une honte, je sais !

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils préfèrent recruter des Ishbals plutôt que des patriotes pour défendre Amestris ?

-Surtout que parmi eux, il y a d'anciens terroristes il paraît. Comment ils peuvent penser que ces gens-là ne vont pas en profiter ?

-Bah, c'est pour leur bonne conscience. Non mais t'imagine, tout ça pour des gens qui n'ont jamais voulu rejoindre notre pays ! »

Tu as laissé le dialogue se dérouler sans révéler ta présence aux jeunes soldats qui sont en train de prendre le soleil à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Maintenant, tu te racles la gorge et tu profites de leur déconfiture progressive lorsqu'ils te reconnaissent comme l'aide de Mustang. Tu laisses passer un moment de silence embarrassé où ils attendent avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude comment tu vas réagir.

« Je crois, jeune gens, que si ces questions vous habitent autant, il vaut mieux les poser directement au général de brigade Mustang, déclares-tu tranquillement. Si vous voulez m'accompagner… »

Ils ont l'air de lapins pris entre les phares d'une automobile, mais ils ne peuvent pas refuser ta suggestion. Tu les conduis donc jusqu'au bureau de Mustang, qui regarde l'entraînement par sa fenêtre, dos à l'entrée. Il se retourne et observe un instant les soldats pendant qu'ils saluent, puis son regard se pose sur toi. Tu as un petit geste de l'épaule et il comprend tout de suite ce qu'il se passe : c'est une scène récurrente depuis qu'il a commencé à réformer l'armée et le pays. Il prend donc son air le plus impressionnant pendant que tu fermes la porte et que tu y restes devant. Tu n'as pas besoin de les voir pour sentir leur déconfiture, maintenant qu'ils sont piégés.

« Une affaire de places volées ou de risque pour la sécurité intérieure, capitaine Hawkeye ?

-Sécurité intérieure et sentimentalisme, mon général.

-Je vois. Que savez-vous de la guerre civile, soldats ? »

La question les prend de court : ils s'attendaient à une volée de bois vert, pas à cela Le plus virulent regarde ses pieds et c'est la soldate à sa droite qui finit par se jeter à l'eau :

« Des agitateurs Ishbals ont utilisé la mort accidentelle d'un enfant pour justifier plusieurs actions terroristes qui ont conduit à une guerre civile, mon général. Leur refus de toute négociation a conduit à l'ordre 3066 qui a marqué la fin de la résistance Ishbal à notre autorité.

-Pouvez-vous me réciter l'ordre 3066, soldats ? »

Les trois recrues échangent des regards discrets d'incompréhension. C'est le plus virulent qui ose répondre, cette fois :

« Il fallait prendre la ville à tout prix pour anéantir toutes les poches de résistance, mon général.

-Faux. La formulation exacte parlait d'exterminer le peuple Ishbal. »

Mustang a réussi à faire résonner ses derniers mots qui sont accueillis en silence. Il a le sens du spectacle et le laisse durer quelques instants avant de se tourner vers toi :

« Capitaine, pouvez-vous me dire quel a été la proportion de résistants tués après la directive 3066 dans nos dernières estimations, s'il vous plaît ?

-Entre dix et quinze pourcents, mon général.

-Et leur traduction en nombre de civils ?

-Un peu moins d'un million deux cent mille. Les sources les plus pessimistes montent jusqu'à deux millions, au vu des difficultés de recensement de la population des bidonvilles. Cela représente entre un tiers et la moitié de la population de Central City. »

Il y a un moment de silence.

« Pensez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre légitime, soldats ? »

Leur malaise est à leur comble : l'académie n'encourage guère l'esprit critique.

« Pensez-vous, répète Mustang avec beaucoup de calme, que plus d'un million de civils morts puisse jamais se justifier ?

-Je… Ce n'était pas la question, bafouille la soldate. Si vous me permettez, est-ce que ça ne justifie pas d'autant plus de prudence aujourd'hui ? Ils nous considèrent comme leur bourreaux !

-Nous _sommes_ leurs bourreaux dès que nous choisissons de porter cet uniforme, corrige-t-il avec fermeté. Et si nous avions choisi de continuer le blocus et de ne pas les intégrer à l'armée, nous n'aurions jamais cessé de l'être.

-Mais si…

-Si des terroristes parviennent à nous infiltrer, l'arrête Mustang, alors nous apprendrons à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs comme nous avons appris de la mort de King Bradley. Mais si nous ne leur donnons que le choix entre la pauvreté et la rébellion, nous allons au-devant d'une nouvelle guerre civile. Voulez-vous de ce sang sur vos mains sans la certitude que nous avons tout fait pour l'en empêcher ? »

Les trois soldats se regardent, bafouillent une dénégation et s'enfuient dès que Mustang leur en donne la permission. Tu restes – ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'il se permet un long soupir las. Vos yeux se croisent. Tu sais très bien que pour tout ce que ses mots sont efficaces, sur le moment bientôt, ces adolescents oublieront les cadavres qu'ils n'ont jamais vus et se plaindront de nouveau, eux ou d'autres.

« Parfois, soupire Mustang, j'ai l'impression d'être Sisyphe.

-Je suis presque certaine qu'il n'a jamais été aussi frivole que vous, mon Général, réponds-tu. »

Vous échangez un sourire fugace : vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'abandonner.

.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es surprise de voir la silhouette de Mustang qui se découpe à contre-jours dans le ciel. Il est devant la tombe de Hughes et te tournes le dos. Personne n'a rien organisé pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, mais tu n'étais certainement pas la seule à vouloir te recueillir au cimetière. Il te jette un coup d'œil quand tu arrives à sa hauteur, mais vous ne parlez pas. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.

Tu déposes les fleurs que tu as apportées, et prends le temps de penser à votre ami. À côté de toi, Mustang est lui aussi absorbé dans son propre dialogue avec ses souvenirs. Vous êtes interrompus par un bruit de pas, et découvrez Garcia Hughes, un autre bouquet à la main. Vous vous écartez d'un pas et la laissez face à la tombe de son mari. Elle n'a pas emmené sa fille, et tu comprends pourquoi.

À ta grande surprise, c'est elle qui rompt le silence en vous proposant d'aller manger chez elle. Tu sens que Mustang hésite et tu hoches la tête dans sa direction. Tu comprends que ce n'est pas un jour qu'elle veut passer seule avec sa fille, ou avec des personnes qui n'ont pas connu Hughes.

Après le repas, tu prends le temps de raconter à sa fille les histoires qui te reviennent à propos de Maes – tu aurais beaucoup donné pour que quelqu'un te raconte la même chose à propos de tes parents. Lorsque l'enfant est endormie pour sa sieste, Garcia vous sert du thé et vous interroge sur les projets de coopération internationale que vous êtes en train de mettre en place. Vous finissez par ne plus rien avoir à raconter et un ange passe. Garcia semble pensive, les yeux sur sa tasse, mais quand elle les relève, elle a l'air décidée.

« Vous savez, commence-t-elle, je sais que Maes aurait été ravi de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais si vous me permettez de parler en sa voix… Il vous dirait de ne faire attention à vous et de ne pas vous épuiser à la tâche. Il voulait tout autant vous voir heureux. Il… n'a cessé de me répéter que se souvenir d'Ishbal, cela ne signifiait pas se sacrifier entièrement et que nous avions tous le droit de guérir. »

Elle boit une gorgée de thé, comme inconsciente du poids de ses mots, du rejet instinctif qui bouillonne en vie à cette idée. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas surprise quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Roy s'excuse et s'en va. Tu résistes à l'envie de fuir et vous finissez toutes les deux à la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle. Il y a quelque chose de très apaisé dans ce moment. Tu penses à ton appartement, à tous les cartons que tu n'as jamais ouvert pour ne pas trop t'installer, aux achats de confort que tu as toujours évité, et tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui se dénoue dans ton être. Le droit de guérir, te répètes-tu, et cela ressemble à ce que Maes aurait pu dire avec un peu d'alcool un jour où il aurait osé vous parler directement.

.

Quand tu décides de te lancer, c'est avec une délibération prudente. Tu as abordé le tout avec la même minutie que lorsqu'on te demande d'étudier le terrain avant une mission : tu ne veux pas laisser les choses au hasard. Tu abordes donc le sujet quand tu conduis Roy jusqu'à son appartement, dans cet espace liminal entre travail et vie privé où vous existez à la fois en tant que collègues et amis intimes.

« Il y a un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir rue des halles. Voulez-vous m'y accompagner samedi ? »

Tu gardes les yeux fixés sur la route devant toi. Tu sais qu'il est surpris et qu'il doit être en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Je croyais que vous aimiez avoir l'entièreté de votre week-end pour vous, capitaine, note-t-il prudemment. »

Tu avales ta salive. Vous êtes juste à côté de son appartement.

« Ce n'est pas pour le travail. »

Il y a un autre silence. Tu arrêtes la voiture pour le déposer, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour sortir. Tu retiens ton souffle.

« Midi et demi, devant les colonnades ?, propose-t-il enfin. »

Quand tu tournes la tête vers lui, il a une sorte de sourire hésitant que tu ne lui connais pas.

« Parfait, réponds-tu. »

Le samedi quand tu arrives, il te tourne le dos et tu as le temps de constater avec soulagement qu'il n'y a rien sur lui qui rappelle son uniforme. Tu as fait la même chose et lorsqu'il se tourne vers toi, tu ressens une sensation de décalage, comme si vous existiez dans un espace nouveau dont vous ne maîtrisez aucun code parce que vous vous êtes toujours refusé à y pénétrer.

Vous passez le repas à essayer de parler de tout sauf du travail, et cette sensation de décalage persiste pendant un long moment, jusqu'au moment où vous admettez que vous vous connaissez assez tous les deux pour continuer à faire semblant d'avoir un premier rendez-vous. À ton soulagement, Roy se prend au jeu et s'arrête de lui même lorsque vos souvenirs et vos commentaires se rapprochent un peu trop de ses stratégies à venir. Vous vous partagez l'addition, et tu sens que Roy hésite une fois sortis du restaurant. Silencieusement, tu tends ton coude. Il comprend immédiatement, et glisse sa main au creux de ton bras. Résolument, vous prenez la direction qui vous éloigne de vos deux appartements et vous glissez, anonymes, au milieu de la foule qui entre et sort des magasins. Le silence ressemble à une bulle qui vous enveloppe, une manière de reculer pour mieux sauter. La voix de Roy rompt brusquement le silence :

« Nous sommes en train de contrevenir à une partie des règlements. »

Tu y as pensé évidement, et ta réponse est toute prête :

« Nous avons aussi commis diverses trahisons pour mettre à bas l'état major, et nous sommes en train de reconstruire l'ensemble de nos politiques d'intégration de nos conquêtes. Je pense qu'ignorer un article ne changera rien au visage du monde. »

Tu laisses passer une seconde de silence, pendant lequel tu sais tout ce que Roy ne répond pas – tout ce que tu t'es répondu avant de prendre ta décision.

« N'est-ce pas un égoïsme que nous pouvons nous permettre ?, rajoutes-tu plus doucement. »

Roy ne répond pas tout de suite, regarde résolument devant lui. Tu sais qu'il voit les cadavres qui ont jonché les rues d'Ishbal.

« En êtes-vous sûre, capitaine ? »

Le titre te ramène au jour où tu es revenue te placer sous ses ordres, et au marché qu'il t'a proposé.

«Certaine. »

Malgré la sobriété de ta réponse, il soupire de soulagement. Tu sens son bras se détendre, et pendant quelques pas, il pose sa tête dans le creux de ton cou. Ce n'est pas une position très confortable, mais tu ne dis rien et songe avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'un geste aussi simple ne devrait pas faire battre ton cœur aussi vite.

.

L'été à Central n'est pas meilleur que lorsque vous étiez à l'Est. Il est moins sec, mais il y a une chape de pollution que le vent n'arrive jamais à chasser et qui irrite horriblement la peau fragile de tes cicatrices.

La plupart du temps, tu acceptes cela avec fatalité : c'est la preuve d'un acte que tu ne regretteras jamais, même si tu dois en supporter les conséquences une saison chaque année. Il n'empêche qu'il y a des jours où tu te réveilles en sachant que ce sera un effort pour te concentrer pour le reste de la journée, que ton uniforme et la chaleur n'aideront en rien.

Cette journée a été perdue du début jusqu'à la fin. Tu sais que tu as fait beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'as rien fini, tu as été incapable de te concentrer sur une seule chose. Tu sais que c'est normal, que tu ne devrais pas le considérer comme une défaite, mais tu as du mal à y croire, comme souvent. Tu t'obstines à essayer de finir le rapport qui est sous tes yeux, quand une silhouette bloque la lumière des plafonniers.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, capitaine.

-La journée n'est pas finie, réponds-tu sans relever les yeux. »

Tu sais que tu es sèche, mais tu n'as pas envie de le voir pendant que ton corps semble animé d'éclats discordants. La seule chose que tu veux, c'est que cette journée se finisse et que la suivante soit plus supportable.

« Je suis presque certain qu'il est marqué dans ma fiche de poste que le bien-être de mes subordonnés dépend de moi, répond Roy avec un brin d'amusement. Vous reprendrez cela demain. »

Tu serres les doigts autour de ton stylo. Tu as envie de partir, mais tu n'as pas envie de partir en ayant l'impression d'avoir été improductive et encore moins envie de le faire parce qu'il te l'a demandé.

« Oh, allez… S'il te plaît ? »

Tu relèves la tête, surprise par son ton suppliant qui est celui d'un adolescent qui fait un caprice. Il te regarde, un sourire en coin, et tu te souviens du Roy des premiers jours, si éloigné de l'homme que tu connais. Le décalage t'arrache un sourire, et tu sens bien que continuer à argumenter n'en serait que plus ridicule. Tu le laisses gagner, mais tu insistes pour conduire la voiture de fonction. Lui insiste pour faire un détour pour prendre quelque chose à emporter et tu comprends qu'il a décidé de passer la soirée chez toi. L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un pour te distraire t'emplit soudain d'une gratitude presque pathétique. C'est Roy, et tu sais qu'il ne te tiendra pas rigueur de l'irritation qui continue de frémir en toi.

Tu le laisses s'activer dans ta cuisine pendant que tu vas prendre une douche. Un peu rafraîchie et avec des vêtements qui ne grattent plus ta peau, tu te sens déjà beaucoup plus humaine. Tu es en train de finir de démêler tes cheveux lorsqu'il frappe à la porte.

« Tu veux que je te passe la crème ? »

Tu hésites une seconde, puis tu hoches la tête. Il saisit le pot sur son étagère avec l'assurance de l'habitude et tu frissonnes quand il commence à passer ses mains sur ta peau. Tu regardes son visage dans le miroir, la ride de concentration. Tu sens son attention qui t'enveloppe toute entière.

« Je pensais à me couper les cheveux, dis-tu soudain. »

Les mains de Roy ne s'arrêtent pas.

« Ah ?

-Oui. Me dégager la nuque comme avant. »

Cette fois, les mains de Roy marquent une hésitation. Vos regards se croisent dans le miroir. Il ne te demande pas si tu es sûre. Tu as toujours préféré tes cheveux courts, mais pendant longtemps, tu avais peur du visage de ton reflet, du souvenir du vent chaud d'Ishbal sur ta nuque.

Roy ne répond rien, finit de masser tes épaules. Quand il relève les yeux, il a un sourire :

« Je suppose que si je te disais que je les préfère longs, tu me dirais qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser pousser les miens ? »

Tu sens un poids quitter ta poitrine.

« Exactement, réponds-tu pince sans rire. »

.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose ? »

La voix de Fuery te parvient de loin et tu te rapproches en te demandant de quoi ils parlent et surtout s'il s'agit d'un problème qui va finir sur tes genoux.

« Je ne sais pas, répond Breda. C'est une raison possible pour les délais. Ils ont besoin de repeupler l'état-major et le nommer en tant que général de division tombe sous le sens, mais…

-Le dossier de Mustang est en train d'être examiné selon les procédures, interromps-tu. Il y a un problème ? »

Ils ont tous l'air surpris de te voir là. L'échange de regard te laisse un peu suspicieuse.

« En fait…

-On se demandait si…

-Vous voyez, capitaine… »

Ils s'interrompent tous à la fois et se regardent. C'est Falman qui hausse une épaule et qui se jette à l'eau :

« On se disait que ça prenait plus de temps que ce qu'on pensait, quand même. Et avec votre convocation d'hier, on se demandait si votre liaison avec le général avait quelque chose à y voir. »

Tu résistes à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Autant pour ton espoir de limiter les questions sur votre vie privée.

« La question s'est posée, confirmes-tu. Mais Grumman et les autres ont été très raisonnable dès que nous avons exposés nos arguments. »

C'est-à-dire qu'ils s'étaient d'abord pris une volée très polie de la part d'un Roy qui avait très mal pris qu'on remette leur objectivité en question, et que tu étais arrivée pour proposer une logique qui pouvait arranger tout le monde.

« Vos… arguments, hésite Fuery. »

Tu hausses une épaule.

« Cette promotion va le laisser encore plus dans la lumière, et cela lui vaudra encore plus d'ennemis. Considérant la réduction de l'état-major suite à la tentative du coup d'état, avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur ses arrières le jour et la nuit est un avantage non négligeable. »

.

La soirée s'avance lentement mais les musiciens qu'ont embauché Edward et Winry ne fatiguent toujours pas. Tu as fini par te lasser de danser et t'es réfugiée près du buffet, mais Roy est toujours sur la piste : grâce à la fille des Hughes, il a gagné une meute d'admiratrices qui le supplient de les faire toutes valse et il se montre excessivement galant devant cette horde d'enfants de dix ans. Tu le regardes tourner avec un sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres et tu penses : Ishbal ne vous a pas volé cela.

Il y a un coup de vent qui soulève le voile de la tente et soudain une odeur te prend à la gorge. Tu es à Ishbal, au troisième étage au-dessus d'un restaurant. Vous l'avez pris hier, « un point stratégique de la résistance ». Personne n'a pris le temps de nettoyer. Le vent chaud t'apporte l'odeur des plats renversés qui se mélange avec celle de brûlé et de plomb qui pèse sur la ville. Il y a des enfants qui jouent, il y a des soldats à côté, et tu guettes l'attaque, parce qu'il y a toujours une attaque pour essayer de regagner le terrain qu'ils perdent peu à peu, il y a toujours une attaque, et tu as des civils à protéger, des civils, des enfants, des camarades, et tu ne sais plus où est ton arme, tu sais juste que tu dois la retrouver, que tu dois protéger, tirer, protéger et –

« … au mariage d'Edward et de Winry… »

Et c'est normal que tu ne portes pas d'arme. Tu n'es pas en uniforme. La réalisation est un vertige.

« … finie, les civils sont saufs… »

Tu prends une grande inspiration. Monsieur Mustang est à côté de toi, et…

« … repos, soldat. »

Tu agrippes la main de monsieur Mustang comme s'il s'agissait d'une corde qui t'ancre dans la vie. Il t'as guidée jusqu'à l'extérieur, à l'ombre d'un arbre, caché de la lumière de la lune. Sa main est gantée, mais c'est un gant de cuir, et il n'y a qu'une odeur de foins et le bruit des grillons et Roy qui te parle à voix basse et tu te rappelles, enfin, où tu es, qui tu es.

« C'est bon, murmures-tu. »

Ce n'est pas bon, bien sûr, mais tu sens la main de Roy passer autour de ta taille et tu te laisses aller contre lui.

« Tu veux que je fasse nos excuses ?, propose-t-il. »

Tu secoues la tête, même si ce serait plus raisonnable. Tu a toujours été obstinée, et tu n'as pas envie que tes souvenirs de cette fête soient ternis par ceux d'Ishbal.

« Tes admiratrices m'en voudraient de te faire disparaître si tôt, réponds-tu. »

Les épaules de Roy tressautent d'un rire silencieux. Il resserre ses bras autour de toi, laisse ses lèvres effleurer tes cheveux, et le silence finit de te ramener aux vivants.

.

Vous ne vous faites aucune promesse. Vos serments vous traversent, vous guident, vous élèvent et ils sont réservés à autre chose que votre vie privée : celui qu'il a fait sur les cendres d'Ishbal, celui que tu as fait lorsque tu as rejoins son escouade. Jurer devant un autel fidélité et assistance n'a pas de sens. Ta loyauté se terminera lorsqu'il ne sera plus loyal à lui-même : paradoxe que vous avez déjà éprouvé dans les souterrains quand il a failli laisser son désir de vengeance prendre le dessus. Votre autel ne peut qu'être les monuments aux morts que vous faites ériger à ceux que vous n'avez su protéger, à ceux que vous avez choisi de tuer. Vous ne pouvez qu'exister au présent : le futur ne se décline que pour l'armée et les projets de Roy.

Évidement, ce n'est pas ce que tu réponds lorsqu'on te demande pourquoi tu n'épouses pas Roy. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas perdre le nom de ton père, que vous n'avez aucune famille, que vos testaments sont déjà à jour et que l'administration de l'armée ne t'a jamais arrêtée et que tout est en règle de ce côté là. Tu ne dis pas : « nous ne parlons pas de notre futur ».

Il y a une habitude prise depuis que vous êtes ensembles : une fois par semaine, vous mangez tous les deux dans son bureau plutôt qu'au mess. Parfois vous travaillez, parfois il badine, parfois vous vous contentez d'exister côte à côte. Tu te fais un devoir de ne pas fermer la porte à clef et il reste terriblement amusé des rumeurs qui remontent tout de même à vos oreilles.

Quand tu rentres, ce jour-là, il est penché sur des journaux de petites annonces. Tu fais le tour de son bureau, laisse courir une main sur sa nuque en guise de salut et tu te penches sur ce qui accapare son attention :

« Des maisons à vendre ? »

Il hoche vaguement la tête en finissant de lire un paragraphe. Et puis il repousse le journal, et saisit quelques annonces qu'il a découpé et annoté.

« Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, et tu l'ignores le temps de nettoyer le bureau et d'y installer le repas. Pendant que tu t'actives et qu'il t'aide, tu demandes :

« Il me faudrait une meilleure idée des paramètres recherchés. »

Mais Roy secoue la tête :

« Seulement si elles pourraient te plaire.

-Me plaire, répètes-tu. »

Tu réalises brusquement qu'il ne cherche pas de possibles cachette en cas de retournement de situation.

« Oui, confirme-t-il. Une maison de vacances, pour nous deux. Il est temps, non ? »

Tu te souviens brusquement du moment où vous avez pris le temps de décider qu'habiter ensembles à Central n'était pas une idée viable pour beaucoup de bonnes raisons qui dissimulent qu'il s'agit un trop grand pas en avant pour tous les deux. Tu saisis lentement les premières annonces.

Vous ne vous ferez jamais les promesses que d'autres font devant les autels, mais apparemment, vous allez acheter ensemble une maison pour d'hypothétiques vacances que nous n'avez jamais su prendre qu'en pointillé et sous la contrainte.

« Pourquoi pas ?, murmures-tu en souriant. »

.

Tu sais qu'il est tôt quand tu te réveilles, tôt pour un dimanche. Ton rythme de travail ne te permet plus depuis longtemps de faire une grasse matinée. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a tirée du sommeil, mais ce n'est ni un souvenir, ni un cauchemar. Pour cela, tu es prête à dire que cela va être une bonne journée. De l'autre côté du lit, Roy ronfle et tu te tournes lentement dans sa direction.

Tes yeux se perdent sur sa nuque – tu es encore fascinée de ce que vous avez réussi à construire, cet espace entre vous qui n'appartient qu'à vous et que vous tentez de préserver de la culpabilité d'Ishbal. Vous avez toute votre vie pour expier – mais vous avez appris à conquérir un moyen d'exister.

Il fait chaud : Roy n'a pas tenté de s'enrouler dans ses draps, et tu peux observer son dos, les cicatrices anonymes, celles que dont tu connais l'histoire et les imperfections que dissimulent habituellement ses vêtements. Tu en imagines la texture sous tes doigts plutôt qu'essayer de te souvenir de toutes les blessures que tu n'as pas pu empêcher. Ce n'est pas le jour.

Tu finis par te glisser hors du lit pour commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Quand tu reviens dans la chambre, un plateau chargé de votre petit-déjeuner, Roy n'est toujours pas réveillé. Tu sens que tu souris : il est rare que vos corps ne s'éveillent pas au moindre son. Tu le contemples : tu as l'impression que les minutes passent autour de vous dans un lent chuchotement feutré, hors du monde.

Mais déjà, le visage de Roy s'anime. Il fronce les sourcils, bat des paupières et regarde autour de lui, reconnaît ton appartement. Tu le regardes s'éveiller avec beaucoup de tendresse amusée. Roy n'a que deux manière de se lever, de toute façon, soit efficace tout de suite – une habitude qui date d'Ishbal – soit longuement, comme si le sommeil qui lui manque sempiternellement s'accroche désespérément à lui. Il a un bref sourire dans ta direction, et un grognement presque gracieux quand tu lui tends une des deux tasses dans laquelle il plonge son nez. Tu finis par t'installer de nouveau sous les draps, et il se laisse presque tomber contre toi. Plutôt que de le repousser, tu ajustes la position son corps encore engourdi de fatigue et tu saisis le livre sur ta table de chevet. C'est dimanche, vous n'avez rien à faire, personne à voir, et tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas prendre ton temps.

Enfin, Roy se redresse, s'étire et se tourne vers toi pour t'embrasser.

« Quelle efficacité, s'amuse-t-il en désignant le plateau. »

Tu hausses une épaule.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »


End file.
